


Bringing Home an Angel

by TeamAbodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Depression, Fail!sex, M/M, Mental Instability, Off-screen polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbodo/pseuds/TeamAbodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times they tried, and failed, to have sex in the Impala, two times when it didn't feel right, and the one time it worked out alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedtabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtabby/gifts).



> So, I was going to draw this, but I hit a speed bump and wrote it out instead. It was going to be comedic, but Dean said "no fun for you!" so you get angst with some sap and a positive ending. One of the prompts was for 5 times sex in the car doesn't go as planned, and one time it did. This was my first time posting smut, so I'm... unsure if this was the prompt I should have gone with, but I hope it's not terrible xD
> 
> Happy Holidays!

**First Try –**

The first time in the Impala was also the first time they ever tried. Dean was parked outside of the town, down some old dirt road with no one for miles and just sitting in the car listening to the silence. Sam was off doing whatever his new excuse was and Dean still itched from lying in a hospital bed for too long and there was a weight on his shoulders that felt like too much. He had never had this much responsibility, for years his only responsibilities were with Sam, Dad and the hunt, and Sam didn’t think he needed Dean anymore, Dad was dead and the hunt had evolved and mutated into the fucking apocalypse.

He heard the flutter of wings and he still flinched in surprise, but he caught himself before he ever glanced over to Castiel. He just leaned his head back against the driver’s seat and listened to nothing. But he could feel Castiel Not Looking at Him, and it was a little annoying that he was stared at so much by Castiel that he could feel when he wasn’t. But that was hunter’s instinct, had to know when things were different, even if it was weird to notice, like being able to tell when Sam was going to take a long time in the shower.

“What, Cas?” Dean asked, but didn’t glance over, “Got more you want to pile on me? Got something else for me to do for you ‘cause I just really can’t right now.”

“That’s not why I’m here, Dean,” Castiel said, and now Dean could feel the angel looking at him and Castiel seemed to be looking at him with his whole body because it felt like his gaze was crawling under his skin. “I wanted to apologize. This should not have happened to you. Any of it.”

Dean flinched and said nothing.

Castiel slid across the bench and touched Dean’s shoulder, the right. Not the one where Castiel had gripped him tight.

“Dean.”

Dean didn’t react but then Castiel threw a leg over Dean’s legs and was straddling Dean’s thighs and Dean jerked in surprise and stared up at Castiel, gapping, “What the hell—!”

“Dean, it’s not your fault.”

Dean couldn’t really respond to that because Castiel was kissing him.

It was sloppy, too much tongue too fast, and it was clear Castiel learned this from watching and Dean reached up to rest his palms against Castiel’s neck and grip the back of his head, and break the kiss. Castiel breathed a sigh that sounded disappointed, but Dean shifted the angle and brought Castiel back down.

Dean showed him how to kiss, catching on each other’s lips, their stubble scrapping as their chins bumped and they tried to work together, and then they sort of fitted together and Dean groaned as Castiel kissed harder. They moaned when they got it just right, and their teeth clashed at others, but Dean licked his way into Castiel’s mouth and pulled at Castiel’s hair to move him just right. Castiel let him, and their tongues tangled as they explored and fought with their mouths. He drew his hands up Dean’s arms and his hands squeezed at Dean’s shoulders.

Jerking once as a spark quickly hit along his peripheral that wasn’t enough but just enough, Dean’s knee jerked with him and hit the horn of the Impala. The noise broke through the silence and both Dean and Castiel jumped in surprise. The air was empty where the noise had been and where the noises of their kissing had been, and now Dean just stared up at Castiel.

Castiel muttered and dropped his head down on Dean’s shoulder, muttering in such an indignant manner that Dean could only laugh and run his hands down Castiel’s neck and over his shoulders. He rubbed gently along Castiel’s arms as he turned his head to gently nudge Castiel’s.

“Hey.”

He could see the corner of Castiel’s smile and it felt like a tiny victory.

Dean reached up to Castiel’s hair, but Castiel suddenly straightened over him and hit his head briefly on the ceiling, but he clearly wasn’t paying attention to being human and pliant anymore and Dean winced and gave an aborted shout when the ceiling bent a bit under Castiel’s head.

“I have to go. I’ve been given new orders.” And there he went.

Dean groaned and leaned forward the bump his head on the wheel of the Impala.

“Fucking angels.”

 

**Second Try –**

The second time in the Impala was much better. Dean and Castiel were walking away from the brothel, and Dean was still laughing at Castiel. He threw open the door of the Impala, and Castiel remembered to get in by opening the door – he’s a learning robot – and Dean settled back against the leather seat of his baby to just laugh. Castiel wasn’t, but Dean looked over to see Castiel smiling broadly, his eyes crinkling and he looked like he didn’t really get it but that was okay. It made Dean laugh just a little bit extra, and he was turning on his baby to drive back to where they were squatting.

Castiel didn’t try to engage in conversation, just looked out the window to see the car going forward. It was a sight that Dean liked himself, and Dean let the silence hang in the air. Beer rested in his gut pleasantly and there was still laughter in his lungs. It was a good night, even if Dean didn’t get his friend laid.

Dean turned to look over at Castiel as they made their way back and there was a question in the back of his throat. He didn’t even really know what it was going to be when it came back. So he held back. Just drove in silence.

They pulled into the driveway and Dean glanced over at Castiel to see the angel staring at Dean. There was a soft look in his eye that made Dean very uncomfortable, but it made the question shake. He didn’t look away, and Dean could remember Castiel’s lips on his, but Castiel had to flutter off. But Dean could remember the weight of Castiel on his thighs, and how warm he’d been over Dean’s cock and Dean reached over to the back of Castiel’s head and gripped his hair lightly. Castiel smiled and Dean met him halfway.

Their mouths met messily, and teeth clashed instead of lips and Dean had a brief moment, not even a second, to be a little worried. Castiel, though, reached up to hold the back of Dean’s head and turn the pesky human just so. That worked out much better and Dean kissed Castiel greedily and Castiel kissed back just as fiercely. Dean slid his palm from Castiel’s hair to rest at the back of his neck and helped guide Castiel down. It was a little weird moving, the kissing had to stop, and Castiel took a few tries to figure out how to scoot down, but then his legs were spread and cradling Dean between strong thighs and this was just right. Dean leaned back in to kiss Castiel, and Castiel opened his mouth to let Dean lick his way inside.

Castiel gripped the back of Dean’s jacket and groaned when Dean licked just right along Castiel’s tongue. Dean held onto Castiel’s sides and ran his hands up, pulling the shirt out of where it had been tucked in. Castiel followed that train of thought and had pulled Dean’s shirt up to run his hands down Dean’s back.

He sighed happily, and leaned his head back just a moment, and Dean reached down to lick along his neck. Castiel’s breath hitched and he let his head fall back further and Dean couldn’t say no to that. Dean kissed and nipped along the muscle, and Castiel’s breathing got heavy, and he moaned when Dean bit hard at just the right spot along the base of his neck.

Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s back and hissed out a long, “Yes _ss_ ,” and his nails bit into the skin of Dean’s back. Dean bit Castiel’s neck again and dragged the shirt up to run his fingers along Castiel’s skin, digging his fingers into the spots that made Castiel jerk underneath him. Dean slid his cheek along Castiel’s and felt the scrape of their stubble catch and rub against each other and the burn felt good as he made his way back to kissing Castiel.

Castiel hitched up the leg that was caught between the seat and Dean’s and hooked it over Dean’s, pulling him down to press them together at the hip. Dean and Castiel both groaned and moaned into each other’s mouths as their bodies shuddered together, and Dean had to plan his feet against the side of the door of his baby to get the leverage to grind against Castiel.

Dean could feel Castiel’s erection through their jeans, and his own throbbed in his pants, pressing against his zipper. Dean moaned lowly when Castiel’s hands reached into the back of Dean’s pants, and Dean heard Castiel’s leg fall off the seat when he pulled Dean down closer, and he was spread so wide, and hitching his leg still on Dean up higher.

Scooting down the seat so that his legs were under him, Dean kissed and mouthed along the lines of muscle on Castiel’s chest and belly. Castiel shuddered as Dean mapped out Castiel’s pectorals, and mouthed a nipple. He jerked completely, one hand air born and the other clinging to Dean’s jacket, and then there was a sound that Dean knew intimately.

“Is the Impala rolling?” Dean whispered against Castiel’s skin, jerking up to see out the window that, yes. Yes they are rolling backwards. Dean threw himself away from Castiel to throw himself at the wheel, stopping the Impala as fast as he could. Hitting the breaks and resetting the emergency break and putting her back in park, Dean figured that one of them – Castiel—had disengaged the emergency break and pulled them out of park, and Dean laughed. No one messed with his baby, but looking over at Castiel, who was flat on his back, staring at the ceiling with a look of “what the fuck just happened?” and Dean was still cracking up.

His head fell against the wheel and Dean could feel the Impala shake with how hard he was laughing. Castiel sat up and Dean looked over to see Castiel’s “this is not amusing, Dean” face, which was enough like Sam’s first ever bitch face that it sobered Dean up enough to shake his head and smile.

“Common let’s get inside before you crash my baby.” The smile on Castiel’s face was a match for his.

Of course, Raphael was waiting inside.

 

**Third Try –**

The third try was terrible. He didn’t even know why it happened. Did it even count? Fuck it, it counted. It started out alright, in Dean’s humble opinion, but it clearly went to shit. Sam had at the hotel, but Dean couldn’t be there. He was all soulless and wasn’t _Sammy_ anymore and it was just too much. Even the Apocalypse hadn’t torn his insides up like this. He’d been numb by the end, but this was just… Too much.

He stopped the Impala alongside a high way and just… Breathed. He prayed to Castiel under his breath, not a lot, just enough. Castiel came and his eyes seemed just as haunted, just as tired.…

Dean put a hand on the back of Castiel’s neck and pulled him close to kiss him. It wasn’t gentle. Castiel kissed hard with the fierce righteousness of a goddamn Angel of the Lord and just held onto Dean just as much as he was holding onto Castiel. They kissed hard and amped, tongues tangling and there was more teeth than he wanted, it was too much. It drowned out everything, and Dean couldn’t fucking stop.

Dean wrapped around Castiel’s waist and pulled him close, and he couldn’t feel much through all the damn layers of clothes, so he pushed at the trench coat and he felt hands pawing at his own clothes. Their shirt and coats couldn’t get past either of their elbows as they continued to hold each other and kiss, their stubble rubbing and catching strangely.

Dean paused a moment in the struggle to get clothes off and just kissed Castiel to feel that catch along his chin, where their skin met and it tickled a little. In that pause, Dean leaned down and pulled open the back seat of the Impala, scrambling inside. Castiel made no move to follow, but his breath was still hitching and his eyes were a bit glassy, so Dean caught the tie before he was fully in the car and just pulled Castiel along down with him.

It would have helped if Castiel had ducked.

Dean barked out a laugh when Castiel hit his head on the edge of his baby’s ceiling. Castiel swore and rubbed at his forehead and Dean laughed out, “That hurt? Sure you can handle Raphael?” but stopped when instead of trying again, Castiel pulled back away from the car, the arousal gone from his eye and the deadpan expression that he hadn’t seen in a while – it’s been hidden away by anger—had masked his face. Dean didn’t move from where he lay on the car and between one heartbeat and the next, Castiel was gone.

Grunting, Dean leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. So much of the time they felt in sync, so much of the time Castiel could make him laugh, but it didn’t feel right. Something was breaking between them and Dean couldn’t keep holding all the pieces together.

He couldn’t do this anymore.

 

**Fourth Try (he couldn’t do it) –**

Dean just… couldn’t when Castiel came out of the mental hospital. Even though Castiel tried to fight that just because his mind was a bit funny now didn’t mean he couldn’t consent, that he couldn’t say no. Many who had mental problems couldn’t but it depended on the type and Castiel could make that decision, and Castiel tried to fight to have Dean see that. But he couldn’t handle the tension, couldn’t handle how upset Dean felt when Castiel wanted to try again in the back of the Impala. Dean could taste the stale air and there was grime from the tarp and months in hiding on her body and their hands and his world didn’t feel right when they sat in the back seat and Castiel had trouble focusing in parts and couldn’t see the reason to stop observing the interesting things in the world.

It didn’t feel like home. Nothing did.

Castiel had gone from dead to alive to a coma in a day, and had gone around the bend before Dean could ever talk to him, Sam had hallucinated and was insane for almost a year and still wasn’t really a hundred percent, no matter what he said, Bobby was dead and his ghost wasn’t… Baby didn’t feel right after all this time and nothing was the way it should be. Nothing had been for a long time but baby was always home, but she couldn’t even offer that.

Dean couldn’t look over at Castiel.

So they sat in the back and said nothing as the windows were down and a breeze was pushing through to empty the car of the smell of disuse. Castiel kept glancing over at Dean and looking around and fidgeting and he looked like he wanted to flee. Dean felt like he was going to flee. But Castiel tried. He tried to stay, so Dean had to. Just for a bit. Nothing too long.

He reached across the chasm that had started last year and tore at his foundation to grab Castiel’s hand. It wasn’t enough, that gentle squeeze of fingers that brought on happy humming but Dean tried not to hold that against Castiel.

Castiel was kind enough to pretend that Dean wasn’t crying.

 

**Fifth Try (they couldn’t do it) –**

It wasn’t really a try by Dean or Castiel, but it felt more intimate then all the other times they’d tried. Dean and Castiel lay in the front seats of the Impala and just held each other with Sam scrunched in the back sleeping. Castiel kept running a hand over the side of Dean’s face, petting along the hair and his ear and feeling Dean’s scruff beneath his palm. Dean kept running his hands over everywhere he touched, Castiel’s back, shoulders, hair, neck, arms, sides, repeat, repeat.

Dean thought he would never have this back. Thought he would never feel his friend warm and safe with him ever again. He could still see that Castiel wasn’t happy, might never be again, but Castiel held his hand when it got bad, and refused to look in the trunk when it got worse. He never told Dean when, but Dean felt comforted in knowing that Castiel didn’t try to hide it; didn’t try to pretend to be fine when he wasn’t.

It was hard, and Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple just in remembering his eyes when Castiel had told him, every time he tells Dean and how it’s more than Dean ever could.

Castiel stretched out a bit, shifting to get more comfortable and slid back more than he expected based on the look on his face when Castiel began to flail and fall down the side of the seat. Dean instinctively grabbed for Castiel’s shoulders and tried to keep him from falling completely off the seat. He was partially successful and Dean laughed quietly as he helped Castiel get back up and instead of settling him next to Dean, just piled him on top. Dean could take the wait, and relished it even.

“We really have no luck in my baby, do we?” Dean whispered and kissed Castiel softly. Castiel’s returning kiss was hard, like Dean had grown so familiar too, even if there was a hesitation now, like he didn’t know if he should want it. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and laughed a little into Dean’s lips.

“No, but there’s always next time.”

 

**Sixth Try Finally—**

It’s the middle of the night when Dean finally drove the Impala to a stop outside of Sam’s stupid house – Dean still couldn’t believe Sam got a house. A house! – after two fucking days of driving from their hunt to get there. The hand that had been resting on his thigh, rubbing slow, sl _ow_ circles over the denim for the past too fucking long finally sliding up to his hip. Dean let out a shaky breath as he parked his baby, and pushed in the emergency brake.

The leather seats of the front bench groaned as Castiel slid over to press up against Dean’s side, and Dean turned when hands began to run up his face and he was pulled into a kiss., but was holding back, just a tease. He bit and worried Dean’s lower lip a touch when Dean didn’t respond fast enough.

“Okay, guys, I’ll, uh… I’ll meet you inside when you’re…” Sam waves at the two of them, and Dean can barely see him out of the corner of his eye, “done.” Sam finally throws open the Impala’s door and somehow maneuvers his Entling body out.

He went around back to get his bag out of the back, but Dean ignored him in favor of running a hand through Castiel’s hair and gripping it tight.

“Sam is… much less… bothered… by this now,” Castiel said in between kisses. Dean shut him up to turn his head just so and plunder Castiel’s mouth.

It probably wasn’t so much being bothered by… this. Sam probably found the hardcore make outs a little much when they were a foot away from him. Hell, it bothered Dean, too. Just, not the way Sam was.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist, bring him closer as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, feeling the snags in the strands and massaged the back of Castiel’s skull. Castiel groaned and tangled his tongue with Dean’s in appreciation. He pulled away for a moment, biting kisses along Dean’s jaw as he ran his hands from Dean’s face to his neck to his shoulders. Castiel squeezed Dean’s shoulders before swinging a leg over both of Dean’s and licking his way back into Dean’s mouth. Dean kissed back just as much, running a hand over his clothes, trying to find a way underneath the stupid trench coat and to get a shot with the flannel that Castiel had pilfered from Dean’s stuff.

“Cas, get naked,” Dean rumbled against Castiel’s lips and distracted himself by looking for the switch on the side to lower the seat back because like hell he was moving when Castiel was a comfortable weight on his crotch and writhing beautifully as he tried to get his clothes off in the not too-confined-but-confined-enough space. Dean started pulling his jacket off when Castiel glared at Dean and rolled his hips beautifully grinding his ass down where Dean’s cock is covered in too many clothes and fuck.

Dean gave up on his plan to get naked when his shirts were thrown in the back and the lights in the Impala fade to black as they wait touch each other with longer gropes and scrapes. Castiel blinks and small lights shine in the car, muted so that the shadows on Castiel’s features stand out dark and fuzzy along the edges, and then Dean’s pulling Castiel back down by his shoulders. Dean bites at Castiel’s lip and licked the seam of his lips and they opened under his easy and willing and they’re biting back and trailing down his cheek, scraping over stubble and rubbing his own cheek along the nips. Castiel mouths along Dean’s throat and Dean throws his head to the side to allow better access to reach all the right places.

His hands settle on Castiel’s hips and his fingers sneak into the waistband of Castiel’s jeans and underwear, which were probably his along with the shirts. They really needed to talk about the clothes sharing, but when Dean leaned forward and breathed in Castiel by his neck, he could smell the lingering smell of his own soaps and smells with Castiel’s and maybe that’s a back burner thing. Get the tablet, talk about clothes sharing.

Castiel begins to lick and mouth along Dean’s collarbone and Dean decides he can worry about that later.

Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair and pulled lightly as Castiel mouthed the first nipple he came across, licking and kissing and nipping the flesh and Dean felt a shudder roll through him. He was tight and hot against the seam of his jeans and underwear and Christo, he needed to get those down a bit.

“Up a bit, need your ass,” Dean groaned, and pushed at Castiel’s shoulder and Castiel obediently pushed himself onto his hands and knees over Dean. Dean refused to look at Castiel, because even from down here he can see the muscles of Castiel’s shoulders shifting, years of Jimmy Novak’s body carrying wings had toned them and made his shoulders broader than they were when they first met. Just a bit. Dean focused instead on pulling his jeans down his thighs and his underwear out of the way and he breathed heavily when his cock was in the air, stiffening slower than he wanted, his age and trauma shit a real roadblock now or something like that according to Castiel and Sam and people who thought they knew better.

Castiel merely grunted and he rested the crown of his head on Dean’s shoulder to watch as Dean palmed his cock, tugging it in easy movements. Castiel rocked his own hips impatiently and Dean snorted and jerked his cock once, twice, slow and hard. He grunted when he twisted his fist at the head of his cock, and his breath came faster and Castiel let out what would be a whine if his voice were higher, but it was just a noise in his gravelly voice.

“Dea _an_.” Castiel shifted all his weight to his left arm, and reached down with his right to wrap around Dean’s cock. The angle was a little awkward, but Dean was never going to turn down Castiel eager hand jobs. Not when his callouses would rub along the vein underneath, or how he loved to rub his thumb over the crown, and Dean’s hips jerked at that. Castiel licked at what skin of Dean’s shoulder he could reach and moaned wantonly whenever Dean groaned at a specific stroke.

Dean took a few steadying breathes, but they didn’t help, and instead he attacked Castiel’s clothes, unzipping them to pull Castiel’s cock out into the pale glow of Castiel’s lights. Castiel sighed, his breath uneven and already he was hard in Dean’s hand. Dean stroked Castiel’s cock and turned to the side to bite at Castiel’s neck, “Get your pants off.”

It was tricky, but Castiel got them off without having to move too far away, and Dean pulled at his cock as he watched Castiel to twist and get the lube and condom from the glove compartment. Dean sometimes wished Castiel would use his mojo to take off their clothes, but Castiel really liked to pull and tug them off. The human way, Castiel called it.

Castiel was tearing open the lube, and grabbed Dean’s hand to pour the lube out onto Dean’s fingers and pushed Dean’s arm around behind Castiel, “Dean, now.”

Dean really couldn’t say no to that. He rubbed a finger around Castiel’s rim, and pushed a finger in slowly, with more resistance than when they did this regularly, Sam didn’t have a house, when leviathan didn’t touch the earth and angels didn’t have civil war. Dean went gentle then, twisting and pushing in and out, in and out. Until Castiel’s face wasn’t so tense looking, and Dean remembered that look. He eased a second finger in, and continued to easily push in and out, slow, getting back into the habit. A third was added when Castiel rolled back, and Dean rubbed and stroked along the walls of Castiel’s anus, and massaging his thumb along Castiel’s perineum.

Castiel was rocking back against him and Dean ran a hand over Castiel’s back and he kissed along Castiel’s shoulder, biting that spot he liked, closer to his back along his shoulder than his front and Castiel snarled, “Now, Dean.”

“Put the condom on,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear as he reached inside Castiel to feel for his prostate. Castiel’s toes curled and his back arched when Dean found it and he was amazed Castiel didn’t hit his head on the ceiling. Castiel groaned and fumbled with the condom, but got it open after he wiped the lube that clung to his fingers off on the jeans Dean was still wearing. Rolling the condom onto Dean’s dick was tricky when his hands shook and he had to pause and gasp, rocking back against Dean’s fingers every time they rubbed against his prostate.

Castiel got the condom on slowly, but it was on, and crawled up Dean’s body to kiss him deeply and pull at Dean’s hair, “I need you inside me. Right.” Castiel bit at Dean’s lip, “the fuck.” He bit at Dean’s jaw, “now.”

Dean nodded and pulled his fingers out slowly, watching the shudder go down Castiel’s spine before grabbing his cock to guide Castiel slowly onto. Castiel flexed his thighs as he began to lower himself down and he moaned when Dean finally breeched that tight ring of muscles.

It was like a vice around Dean’s cock and Dean’s groan turned into a high pitched whine when Castiel slowly pushed himself further down. “Take… Take it easy, Cas.” He ran his hands up and down Castiel’s sides, rubbing along the places where Castiel always used to love, and from the way he dug his fingers into the upholstery of the Impala, he still did.

Castiel didn’t go all the way down, grunting like he did when he was a virgin, back after they caught Raphael, and it wasn’t easy as sin to fall on Dean’s dick. He was as tight as he was back then too and Dean had to take heavy breathes to try and think around the heat and tightness around his cock. Castiel was breathing heavy on Dean’s neck too, gasping if they shifted together.

Slowly Castiel pulled himself up a bit, before pushing himself down again, groaning loudly and Dean could only return the sentiment as more of his cock was surrounded and pulled into Castiel’s body. Castiel lifted again and pushed down and Dean pulled him down by his hips a little.

Their pace was slow, getting used to the rhythm of each other as the panted and groaned when something worked just right. Castiel began to push down harder, taking in more and Dean finally found it in him to pull Castiel down harder and guide him to move faster. He rolled his hips right and Castiel swore, “Fuck!” and pre-come smeared along Dean’s abs where Castiel’s cock slid and rubbed. Castiel threw himself into the friction of Dean’s belly before pushing back onto Dean’s dick and groaned louder with each thrust Dean made.

“Cas. C _asss_ ,” Dean swore as Castiel flexed around Dean’s cock and squeezed tight and warm. Dean couldn’t think as he grabbed at Castiel’ hips. Castiel eased up and pushed back down and Dean rubbed his hand along Castiel’s belly, avoiding the cock that was swollen and desperate for his hand.

“I can feel… my cock,” Dean whispered as a gasp into Castiel’s neck as he bit and kissed his way up to his jaw.

“You’re… exaggerating.” Castiel whispered back between gasps as Dean mouthed along his jaw.

It was a little, but as his heart pounded harder and harder and Dean found it harder to think beyond wrapping his hand around Castiel’s cock, he swore for a moment he could. Swore he could feel it move deep inside Castiel.

He pulled at Castiel’s cock, and Castiel threw back his head and moaned long and loud as Dean pulled him tight and pressed a thumb underneath the head of his cock and watched as Castiel writhed on Dean’s dick. Dean reached up with the hand on Castiel’s hip to pull him down into a kiss before returning. Castiel was unrestrained in his kiss, licking and biting and tangling their tongues in a sloppy display of affection and Dean thrust up into Castiel’s body harder for it.

Castiel almost screamed when Dean dragged his thumb up the underside of Castiel’s cock and twisted his fist at the grown just right and all but seized around Dean’s cock as he tried to push into the hand and down on the prick buried inside of him. Dean threw his head back then and he was coming. Harder than he had in months, if not years and he could barely keep pulling at Castiel’s long enough to bring off, and Dean’s pants and shuddering moans were nothing on Castiel’s wail, small, but trailed behind by several smaller, no less potent keening moans.

The gasped together in the Impala, the air inside was humid and hot as they breathed together. Dean’s come is sliding down in the condom, and his cock is too sensitive and he pulls out of Castiel slowly, going easy on him when he shuddered and grunted with discomfort when they pulled apart. Dean nudged at Castiel, but instead of bothering to push himself up, Castiel just slides to the side away from the door, practically still on top and smothering, but Dean can reach the condom now, and pull it off slowly.

His hands are still shaking when he ties it off and tosses it over to the pile of clothes next to Cas. They’ll worry about it later. He reached over and grabbed a shirt, definitely his shirt that Castiel was using, and wiped off the come still clinging to his skin, and tossed it back. Definitely worry about it later.

“Cas… I just…” Dean whispered, but no words actually came to mind, so he just leaned back into warm leather, sticky and clinging from the sweat, but he never minded that. Never minded that his baby was a bit of a voyeur.

Castiel rubbed the skin over Dean’s heart absently, the sweat growing tacky and they’re going to have to get into the house to get a shower later. Way later. Sam was probably still with Amelia. And Don.

Dean reached over the Castiel’s face and pulled him in for a light kiss that clung and lasted for too long and sleep started to cling to his mind.

“Finally got it right with baby,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s lips, and he laughed a short burst of air and Dean knew they were going to do this again and he kissed Castiel again to let him know.

Things still kind of sucked, but right now, when he’s got his baby feeling like home, Cas pressed to his side, Sam feeling happier, and he still had more friends dead than alive, but he was getting new, just as strong ones and really? Things were looking kind of good right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the Sam/Amelia/Don, I don't care for love triangles. At all. My solution is automatically polyamory. In this situation, I imagine Amelia loves both of them, all parties know this, Don and Sam are turning into friends, and live in the same house together. Don and Sam don't have sex together, but they respect each other, and respect Amelia's decision to know what she wants and how she want's it.
> 
> But since I'm probably in the minority, I left it as a few sentences. I could have left it out entirely, but I REALLY like Don and didn't want Amelia not to pick him.


End file.
